Day and Night Battle
by RCurrent
Summary: El inframundo ha caído, el Seol ha surgido, Hades ha muerto, ella vive, esto solo es el comienzo de algo que los Loud pronto se verán involucrados antes de que la "condesa sangrienta" despierte.


_**Day and Night battle**_

* * *

En la avenida Franklin obviamente pasaba algo que no se ve todos los días, más de 100 personas con armaduras y de increíble poder divino estaban frente a la calle, y del otro lado, estaba Razvan, teniendo a los Loud como testigos.

El Híbrido comenzó a reincorporarse, se había doblado muchos huesos adquirido fracturas, las cuales se reestructuraban a sus lugares en medio de grotescos sonidos de su interior.

-No...Ack!...sabes...grck!...lo mucho...crunch! grck!...Que eso duele.-Dijo Razvan cuando su cuello volvió a su posición de frente.

-Y eso es poco de lo que te espera.-Dijo otro de los espectros de Hades.

-¡¿Me podrían explicar por que carajos me golpearon de esa forma?!-Preguntó molesto.

Entonces aquel chico de cabello plateado y ojos rojos que le apuntó con su espada volvió a dar un paso al frente.

-Eres un híbrido, de los mismos que mataron a nuestro señor hades.-Dijo.-Nos tuvimos que retirar del inframundo y ahora estamos en la tierra, por su culpa, han muerto muchos en el olimpo, y es hora de que paguen por sus crímenes.

Entonces Razvan se vio forzado a huir, pues ni el podía enfrentarse a tantos siendo el uno solo, además aún era de día, a pesar de que faltaban un par de horas para que se ocultara el sol. Saltó en edificio en edificio intentando perder a los espectros de hades, más ellos se dispersaban para abarcar más terreno y acorralarlo, varios casi le dan una estocada en el corazón, pues la plata y su corazón eran las únicas debilidades suyas como híbrido, cualquier otra parte que fuera dañada podría regenerarla, menos su corazón, al igual que los vampiros, podía morir si se le enterraba una estaca en el corazón, y al igual que los hombres lobo, era vulnerable a la plata.

-No tienes a donde huir.-Dijo Perséfone.-Acepta tu muerte.

Razvan no dijo nada, aunque rodó los ojos al suelo, era solo un edificio de 3 pisos donde estaba, frente a la orilla y rodeado, dio un salto y calló en la calle, sorprendiendo a algunos, para luego meterse dentro del alcantarillado.

-Debo regresar a la casa Loud, pero primero debo perderlos.-Se dijo así mismo Razvan.-Si no fueran más de 30 o 40 yo con gusto me hubiera enfrentado a ellos, pero al menos los alejé de la señorita Lori y sus hermanos.

Entonces al híbrido le comenzó a crecer el bello y el pelo corporal, adquiriendo un ligero aspecto de un hombre lobo y comenzó a correr en 4 patas por las alcantarillas, de la parte donde entró, varios de los espectros de hades comenzaron a dispersarse, Razvan aprovechó y volvió a salir de las alcantarillas, justo cuando el sol comenzó a ponerse, regresó a su forma común y fue rápidamente hasta la casa Loud, pues si en algo era muy bueno, eso era en orientarse, recordó como llegar a la casa Loud, se volvió a poner su capucha color vino para que los demás "espectros" no lo vieran.

Logró llegar a la casa Loud, donde comenzó a tocar la puerta.

-Por favor, abrid la puerta.-Pidió el Híbrido. Entonces fue recibido por Leni.

-Razvan.-Comentó Leni.

El híbrido entró y fue recibido por toda la familia.

-¿Quien rayos eran esos tipos y por que te dijeron algo de que tal vez tu causaste?-Preguntó Luna.

-¿Yo que se? ellos fueron los que me atacaron y dijeron cosas que anda a saber uno.-Respondió.-Solo espero que no se hayan fijado en ustedes. Me alegra que estén bien.

-Pero tu no tendrás mucha suerte.-Dijo una voz que lo agarró por el cuello para lanzarlo hacia al patio delantero.

-Mierda...-Fue lo único que pudo decir Razvan antes de ser mandado afuera de la casa por aquel joven de cabello plateado.

En el patio delantero.

-¡Carajo, ya vas a ver, tonto escarlata!-Dijo Frustrado, aunque pudo ver que sus ojos de su rival resplandecieron.

El odiaba que le dijeran demonio escarlata, pero la forma en que Razvan fue peor, por poco y lo toma del cuello otra vez, más el híbrido le muerde esa mano con su dientes que se afilaron y este comenzó a gritar de dolor.

Razvan entonces comenzó a dar vueltas agarrándolo del brazo.

-¡AAAAAHHHHH!-Gritaba de dolor el joven cuando Razvan lo soltó y lo estrelló contra la cerca de una casa, en ese momento, el sol ya se había ocultado. Entonces hizo sonar su cuello.-No me acabarás tan fácilmente.

El híbrido vio la Luna salir una vez que el sol se ocultó, entonces sus ojos también brillaron en color vino, se quitó la camisa y entonces su cuerpo comenzó a cambiar, se llenó de pelaje, su mandíbula se alargó un poco, sus garras también, un par de alas de murciélago a su altura emergieron de su espalda, y su piel se volvió un tanto transparente. Parecía un hombre lobo, pero también reflejaba aspectos de murciélago, en los colmillos frontales y las alas.

-Dios, esto no me lo creo.-Comentó Lincoln con la boca abierta igual que sus hermanas al ver la transformación de Razvan.-Nunca dijo que podría hacer eso.

-Les dije que soy un híbrido de Va,piro, Hombre lobo, fantasma y humano, joven Loud.-Replicó Razvan en aquella forma.-ahora les pido que se mantengan a salvo, me encargaré de ese tipo.

-¿Crees que con solo cambiar de forma puedes vencer a la encarnación de Kairos y la estrella celestial del liderazgo?-Preguntó.

-Claro que si, Alexander.-Dijo Razvan, pues ya había oído hablar del emperador del este.-Pero que seas el heredero, encarnación y bla bla bla, no te hace ser invencible, tarado escarlata, menos mal que ya me hice cargo de algunos de tu misma fe.

Entonces ambos se arrojaron en un forcejeo, parecía que Alexander lo superaba en fuerza a pesar de ser más bajo que Razvan en su forma, pero el híbrido entonces lo mordió en el cuello y lo golpeó contra el suelo.

-¡A que te sabe esto!-Dijo el Bosnio y le arrojó su sangre que era veneno puro.

Pero entonces, pasó algo que Alexander jamás se esperó y lo dejó sin palabras, pues su sangre no hacía efecto en el.

-¿Que...? Imposible.-Dijo.-Mi sangre expone todos tus pecados y te hace ver tus peores tormentos.

-Soy en parte fantasma, lo que implica que me puedo hacer intangible y además, al ser en parte hombre lobo, una de mis pocas debilidades es la plata.-Dicho esto, se lanzó y le incrustó una de sus alas en el hombro del Bosnio.

-¡GRAAAHHHH! ¡Hijo de puta!-Bramó y apretó su puño.-¡TOMA ESTO!

Pero entonces Razvan nuevamente se volvió intangible y Alexander solamente acabó dándole a la nada.

Razvan volvió a volverse material y lo tomó de los hombros, comenzó a elevarlo por el cielo nocturno y lo arrojó contra el suelo en un fuerte estruendo, luego, se dejó caer encima de Alexander y aplastó su pecho con su pie, haciendo que soltara todo el aire de adentro suyo.

Pero de imprevisto, Alexander agarró del pecho a Razvan y comenzó a golpearlo repetidas veces, luego desenfundó su espada para enterrársela, más el híbrido agarró su muñeca a tiempo y nuevamente comenzaron a forcejear.

-Ya he acabado con monstruos como tu.

-Se nota que no te haz enfrentado a un híbrido antes.

-Tu debes pagar por tus pecados.

-¿Pecados? lo dice el que mató gente inocente en su guerra nacionalista, que más bien fue "imperialista" eso no te hace diferente al resto de los que gobernaron, además, tu querida iglesia también está corrupta, no hay que mencionar a los pedófilos como Karadima, hay más como el dentro de la iglesia, pero sus sacerdotes quieren que siga en sus cargos sin importarles el peligro que representan para los jóvenes que se les acercan intentando encubrirlos, además tu amado papa, más bien, muchos papas dentro de la historia tu amada iglesia han reflejado corrupción y avaricia dentro de sus filas en vez de seguir el mensaje original de que todos vivamos en comunidad, ¿llamas fanáticos a los protestantes? pues te tengo noticias, Emperador, EN TU RELIGIÓN TAMBIÉN HAY FANÁTICOS, MENTIROSOS Y AVARICIOSOS, PERO TU FE NO TE HACE NOTARLO. Martín Lutero hizo bien en hacer la reforma.

Entonces Alexander se enfadó y sus ataques se volvieron más frenéticos, pero Razvan ya lo tenía preparado, con su enorme mano agarró de la cara al Bosnio y lo golpeó repetidas veces contra el suelo, entonces miró a la luna, la cual estaba llena, entonces hizo que el Bosnio lo mirara a los ojos.

-Un hombre mordido en luna llena, portará la maldición.

Y entonces, rasguñó en la mano a Alexander, al ser en parte hombre Lobo, y estando en luna llena, sobra decir que fue contagiado con la licantropía.

-¡Ah! ¿que me haz hecho, monstruo?-Bramó Alexander mientras se tomaba su mano herida.

-Ahora tu también...AAAAAAHHHHH!-No pudo terminar la frase cuando un insoportable dolor en su cabeza comenzó a surgir, se agarró la cabeza con sus manos, regresando poco a poco a su forma común.

-Razvan, ¿que sucede?-Preguntó Lori mientras ella y los demás corrían a ayudarlo.

-No...y yo que pensaba que eran solo cuentos.

 **-Fu fu fu, claro que no soy un cuento, amor...**

-¿Que?

 **-Soy tan real como las palmas de tus manos...**

-Razvan, ¿con quien estas hablando?

-Debe de ser una broma.

 **-No soy ninguna broma, querido, muy pronto me verás...**

-No puede ser...

 **-Claro que si, solo mira la Luna.**

La luna era sangrienta, pues el eclipse lunar estaba completo, esa noche era la noche que los "Seguidores" han estado esperando hace mucho tiempo, aquellos seres nocturnos que siguieron a la hija unigénita del adversario, por fin sus esfuerzos dieron frutos, la tierra tembló, el cielo adquirió un tono carmesí, la hija del dragón escarlata había despertado.

* * *

 _He aquí el último one-shot antes de comenzar la historia que tengo planeada, ojalá les haya gustado._


End file.
